Agent Pierce
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. Post 4x23. SHIELD recruits Katherine Pierce to work for them after she finds out that she's permanently stuck as a human girl. Despite her worries she becomes a skilled and talented agent and is beginning to form a new life in New York. She has no desire to return to Mystic Falls, but trouble rises and she is forced to deal with past demons. Katherine/Steve.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Welcome to SHIELD**

Katherine Pierce had, had a rough couple of months.

After Elena Gilbert had forced the cure down her throat she had run away as fast as she could and settled down temporarily in an assortment of little towns in Pennsylvania, West Virginia, and Kansas.

She had traveled by bus, by foot, and occasionally with the occasional truck driver who would leer at her and smell of deep fried fish and fries while he chattered on about his dog and his parakeet. She had taken an large amount of cash from the bank before she had been turned, but never in a million years she had though she would use it. She was now saving every penny.

Katherine even refused to look at herself in the mirror, she noticed that children often gaped at her in these streets in horror, and she couldn't exactly blame them. She looked as if she were part of a horror film.

Her hair was a messy, tangled mess, she hadn't worn makeup in weeks, and her current outfit of choice was baggy jeans and an old Elvis t-shirt. She looked like she belong in the streets.

The situation hadn't exactly bettered when she found out that she had pissed off a lot of people. Namely people, who weren't afraid to kick her ass until she was black and blue.

She desperately wanted to crawl into the nearest corner and cry her eyes out.

She had tried damn it, she had tried everything in her power to make sure that she turn back into a vampire, but so far nothing had worked. She had tried the traditional method, but all she had received was a bad head ache. She talked to other vampires, witches, anyone that could help her out but they all had the same response for her, _I'm sorry there is nothing we can do._

Katherine Pierce was human, Truly human with no exit out. She was living in her own nightmare.

* * *

The cool breeze felt good on Katherine's sweaty face. Next to her the truck driver who had been kind enough to give her a ride was blabbing on and on about his third wife Paula, Peyton? She honestly couldn't remember, while Katharine ignored him and tried not to feel as if she hadn't shower in three days.

She couldn't believe that she was finally in New York city, her destination. She had an old vampire "friend" you could say in the city who might be able to help her out for a few days. She only had about a hundred dollars in her wallet and unless she wanted to starve to death, she had to find a place to stay.

"Here's good," she said suddenly to Charlie, the truck driver. She was still a good three miles outside of the city, but honestly she couldn't take any more of Charlie's insane talking.

"Are you sure?" Charlie frowned, disappointed to see her go.

"Yep, positive." Katherine didn't look back as she slammed the door. A soon as she started walking she wanted to cry out. Her feet hurt. She had been running so much that her feet had blisters, but maybe it was her fault for insisting on wearing heels.

She was just a few miles outside of New York when a black car pulled in next to her. She stopped and looked on quizzically as several cars did the same. A man wearing dark sunglasses approached her, holding up a badge. "Miss Katherine Pierce?"

"Yes," Katherine nodded uneasily. What now?

"I'm Phil Coulson," Phil said kindly. "I would like you to come with us for a few minutes. I just want to ask you a few questions."

Run, that was what Katherine's instincts told her. Run like hell. She didn't trust this guy with glasses nor any of his dark suits friends.

"I'm going to have to pass," she said dryly as she prepared to turn around, but she found a red headed woman with sharp green eyes blocking her way. She shrugged. "You choose the hard way, sorry."

With the quickest reflexes that Katherine had ever seen in a human she injected Katherine with a strange liquid. She tried to fight back, but they kept a tight grip on her. Her vision blurred and then everything turned black.

* * *

"A vampire," Tony Stark snorted, rolling his eyes as he stared at Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner as if they had just said that bunnies talked. "You're kidding right? So you're telling me that Dracula is going to work with us?"

"Former vampire," Bruce corrected, ever the diplomat. "Fury told us that she was given some cure that made her permanently human."

Steve frowned. He had been born in the forties a time where there wasn't anything supernatural and only the unexplainable could be explained by God. Though his feelings had changed ever since aliens had attacked New York and two gods had come to earth. "How old is she?"

"Um," Bruce looked down at the file of KATHERINE PIERCE that Fury had given them and that no one had bothered to read. "Close to six hundred years."

"Hey, cap," Tony slapped him on the back. "She could totally be your girlfriend, you're like ninety, what's a few centuries?"

Steve threw him a dirty glare. "She's going to be our new teammate Tony. The poor girl is probably scared, we should welcome her, not sexually harass her."

"Another woman on the Avengers," Thor said cheerfully. "A friend for Lady Natasha, what joy, our team is growing."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Natasha doesn't make friends, besides Barton is like her little sex toy she surely doesn't need-"

"TONY!" Steve roared blushing. "Don't. Talk. About. Stuff. Like. That."

Tony smirked as he opened his phone and started texting.

"Thor, how is your brother doing?" Bruce asked hoping to switch the conversation. Loki was currently under security. Exile, was most likely and currently probably plotting their destruction.

Thor sighed. "My brother is being as stubborn as ever, hopefully this time in. . .exile will be good for him."

* * *

"Are you awake, Miss Pierce?" a voice barked.

Katherine slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at a man with an eye patch and a black trench coat who probably had never smiled in his life. Next to him was the woman that had put her to sleep and a blond hair man who had a boyish smile on his face.

"Miss Pierce, are you awake?" he said impatiently.

"I heard you the first time," she said annoyed.

"Then why aren't you answering?" he snapped back.

The blond guy chuckled. "Geez, Fury cut the girl some slack, Nat put a sleeping dart on her she's barely waking up."

Katherine grimaced.

"Clint Barton."

"Natasha Romanoff," Natasha said. "Sorry about the dart, I wasn't sure how much restraint you were going to put up."

"Katherine Pierce and believe me I'm not exactly in the mood," she looked down and noticed that her hands were tied up. "Can you. . ."

Fury raised an eyebrow.

"I wont run away." she said annoyed.

"Fine,"

Natasha took off the restraints. Katherine relaxed a little. "What do you want with me? I haven't done anything."

"SHIELD specializes in finding information about the unknowns for the sake of the world. As you may recall the alien attack a year previer."

Katherine nodded. She had been in Spain during that time.

"And of course anything supernatural," he plucked a file in front of her. It said her name in big bold letter. "I have been trailing you for a long time Miss Pierce, especially in the last decade. We haven't contacted you because you had certain advantages, but now as a human you may be of used to us. You have qualities that I admire in someone who works for me, you're clever and that's good."

"What are you saying?" she kept her brown eyes focused on Fury's eyes, (well, one eye)

"I'm saying Miss Pierce," Fury said. "That we'd like to recruit you as an agent for SHIELD."

-End of Chapter One-

Hope you liked the first chapter, please review! Who should I pair Katherine with, Tony, Loki, or Steve?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Deal**

"An agent?" Katherine couldn't help but snort. She had thought that these guys would torture her, get answers out of her, but she certainly didn't expect a job offer.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Fury narrowed his eyes, but much to her surprise he didn't yell. "You do know we keep a very, extensive list of all the people you've killed as well as your so called accidents, I can easily rearranged some things and now as a human you wont have anyway to defend yourself," Fury paused. "So either you agree to be trained or I will happily arranged for you a place in our prison. The stuff you have done in the past year should be enough to sentence you for life."

"But that's blackmail!" she said, losing her cool for a second. She would not let this guy intimidate her, but Fury didn't have the face of someone who was joking.

Fury shrugged. "Call it whatever you want."

"But I'm a murderer, a backstabber." Katherine tried. "You don't want someone like me."

Fury didn't even bat an eye. "Miss Pierce, I've dealt with worse. Your long list of victims doesn't impress me and you will learn to work as a teammate."

Katherine couldn't help but snort. She was Katherine Pierce, didn't this man know that she couldn't be trusted, so why was he placing this trust on her? But at the same time it was kind of nice, not to be completely judged on her past and actually given a chance. And she would need a job, unless she wanted to beg in the streets.

"So," Fury said. "What will it be?"

"Fine," Katherine growled. "I'll do it."

Fury smirked. "Excellent, welcome Miss Pierce. Agent Romanoff, please show Miss Pierce to her room and to her new teammates."

* * *

"This will be your room." Natasha pushed the door open of a small, gray room. There was a chest of drawers, a small bed, a desk, a chair, and a small closet. "You will find anything you need here."

Katherine raised an eyebrow at the small room. "This is it?"

Natasha shrugged. "Well, it's not exactly the Hilton, but you will hardly spend anytime here especially for the first few months. Training will start tomorrow." she pushed open the small closet door. It held some jeans and tank tops and some boots. Natasha pulled out a black cat suit. "This will be your uniform."

Katherine cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, I don't think so, if I wear this I wont be able to move at all."  
Natasha's lips pinched into a smile. "You will. Well, you'll probably want to take a shower, I'll come back in a hour or so, so that you can meet your new teammates."

Katherine nodded as she hugged the black cat suit to her chest before putting it down on one of the drawers. She opened a chest of drawers which were filled with underwear, lotions, a first aid kit, and some female beauty cosmetics. It seemed they had thought of everything as if Katherine wouldn't give another answer than yes.

She took a quick shower and was just bruising her wet, dark curls when Clint and Natasha came to her room again.

"Ready?" Clint raised an eyebrow. "You look different when-ow."

Natasha removed her foot from his as she threw him a glare.

"Yeah, well this hasn't been my kind of summer." Katherine said simply. "So when do we get to meet the rest of you?"

* * *

Natasha and Clint let her to a small oval office. Katherine tried not to gape as she looked around, everything seemed to be the same colors, gray, white, black. It was like a never ending prison hall.

Her brown eyes darted to where a man with dark hair and green robes was locked in what looked like a large cage with steel bars. His green eyes looked at her and he gave her a cold, knowing smile.

_You're trapped here, like I am._

"Creepy, huh?" Clint laughed as he noticed Katherine's expression. "Don't let Loki scare you."

"I wasn't scared!" Katherine defended herself. "Loki? That's a weird name."

"Loki is an Asgardian name," Natasha explained.

"Loki? Like the myth? Loki, the god?"

"The one and only." she nodded impressed. "You know your mythology."

Katherine couldn't help but smirk. "When you lived for five hundred years you pick up a couple of things."

"See I told you she was a brunette," was the first thing that Katherine heard the guy with the goatee said. "Fury, needed a brunette agent."

The other guy with glasses looked amused. "I hardly think that's why she was chosen, Stark."

"Guys," Natasha cleared her throat. "This will be our newest teammate-Clint and I will be training her, her name is Katherine Pierce."

"Lucky you," the man with goatee smiled. "Having Scary Spider as the teacher, you do know that girl has the emotions of a brick right?"

Katherine remembered him and now she knew why he had seem so familiar. "You're Tony Stark, I didn't recognize you without-"

"My arc reactor," Tony smirked, pointing at his chest. "Yeah, I got rid of it this winter."

"Along with the rest of his suits, the idiot." she heard Clint murmured, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I did it for love, ok?"

"Love isn't going to protect the world."

"Miss Pierce, I'm Dr. Bruce Banner," Bruce said kindly. "Welcome."

Katherine nodded. "Thank, you're-"

"The Hulk, yeah." he grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, I wasn't judging, I think it's cool that you can. . ." she trailed off awkwardly.

"Don't worry, it's fine. This is Thor, Loki's brother."

"Nice to meet you fair maiden, welcome to the team," Thor gave her a crushing high that actually made Katherine yelp. "I apologize."

"It's ok," Katherine gave a weak smile as she tried to ignore the pain. These people were her new teammates and each of them was different. But in a good way.

"Rogers, don't lurk in a corner," Tony smirked. "Come say hi,"

A pair of the lightness blue eyes that Katherine had ever seen greeted her. She had always been a sucker for blue eyes. "Hello, Miss Pierce. I'm Steve. Steve Rogers."

Katherine found it hard not to smile. The man was extremely good looking though a little shy, thought she could fix that. "Please call me, Katherine."

* * *

Katherine decided to go out for dinner, one because she though she should celebrate the fact that she had escaped trouble again and two because above the helicarrier there was absolutely nothing to eat. Clint had pointed out that there was a cafeteria, but Katherine had made the decision that the only thing edible was their coffee and she had a strong craving for pizza. She had stopped at a local pizza shop and now had dinner in a to go box and she was just heading back to the helicarrier when she heard a whistle.

She flinched. Who was it? Elijah? Bonnie? Elena? An even worse enemy?

"Hey, sexy," a man whispered in her ear and that almost caused her to jump. "What is a pretty thing doing all by yourself?"

"Leave me alone," she glared at the man. "I'll scream."

He shrugged. "There's no one here, scream all you want."

Katherine's heart nearly stopped. The man was over two feet taller than her, he could easily outrun her. "I'm serious," she said trying to keep her voice from trembling. "Back off."

"You heard the lady," a voice said, strongly. "Leave her alone."

The man scowled, but went the opposite direction.

"Are you all right Miss Pie-I mean Katherine?" Steve asked her, his blue eyes worried.

She nodded. "I'm fine, thanks."

Steve looked reassured. "No problem, you shouldn't be out here alone. New York is dangerous."

"I can take care of myself." she said not caring how ridiculous she sounded.

Steve was too much of a gentleman to argue with her. "Can I walk you back?"

Katherine nodded. She didn't want to admit it, but it would benefit her to have Steve with her.

They walked in stormy silence the three blocks towards the helicarrier. "Well, here it is." she said as she stopped in front of the helicarrier. She almost expected for Steve to kiss her, most guys did, but much to her surprise Steve didn't.

He just nodded. "Good night Katherine."

Suddenly feeling unusually guilty for how coldly she had treated him she smiled back. A genuine smile it seemed. "Goodnight Steve."

-End of Chapter Two-

So, this will be a Katherine and Steve story, though there will be some Katherine/Loki friendship in later chapters. Thanks so much for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Training**

Katherine was awaken at the ungodly hour of five am. She was greeted with a loud siren, she felt as if she were sleeping inside a fire truck. She put the pillow over her face in hope to shut off the noise.

It wasn't working.

"Ugh, shut up!" she hissed as she threw the pillow to the floor.

Clint burst it. Katherine glared at him. "Don't you know how to knock?"

Clint looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, but I just want to tell you to hurry and get dressed."

"Get dress, for what?"

"Training." he threw her the black cat suit that she had left in one of the drawers. "Hurry up, Natasha is waiting and she hates to wait."

Twenty minutes later, Katherine was stepping inside a large room with many punching bags, a boxing ring, and training mats. "Good morning, Katherine." Natasha said. "We're just going to start with the basics today. Just so that I know what you can do. Ok, kick me."

Katherine stared at her blankly. "Huh?"

"Kick," Natasha said impatiently. "You do know how to kick don't you?"

"Of course I do." she snapped. She kicked Natasha on the shoulder, but she didn't even flinch.

She just nodded. "Not bad. Let's try again."

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"How did she do?" Fury asked Natasha as she came in.

"Well, she wasn't terrible if that's what you're asking." Natasha pointed out.

Fury sighed. "That's not the answer I was hoping to receive Agent Romanoff."

"She has potential," Natasha said. "Except she doesn't know how to use it to her advantage. She's stubborn and reckless and used to getting what she wants. It's not going to be easy teaching her."

Fury turned around. He had heard everything that he wanted to hear.

"Well make sure she does learn."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Sneaking into one of the rooms to access Nick Fury's files was not easy, not by a long shot. She had thought there would be some security guards, a password or something. But there was only a cute, little intern who didn't look older than eighteen.

It only took a bat of an eyelash and pursing of her lips and she was in. But she didn't have enough time.

There were thousand of cabinets. They were each cramped with thousand of files. She started opening one of the cabinets and started going through the files until she stopped short on a name-Katerina Petrova-Katherine Pierce.

She snatched it up and started looking through it. She couldn't help but be a little freaked out by all the things that SHIELD had gotten from her past. They had a list of all her victims, the places that Katherine had gone too, her birthplace, even an old portrait of her parents that she had no idea how they had gotten.

The tears crowned on Katherine's eyes as she traced her fingers through the picture. Mama. Papa. Where were they now? They certainly wouldn't be happy with her.

"You shouldn't snoop you know," a voice said and she flinched. "Especially on the first day."

Katherine turned around and said curtly. "Rogers, I didn't hear you come in. I'm impress."

"Years of practice." Steve frowned as he studied her face. "Were you crying?"

"No!" she snapped, embarrassed.

Steve's blue eyes stopped on the photograph of the Petrovas. "Are those your parents? Is that you?"

She nodded. "1489. When I was fifteen."

Steve whistled. "A long time."

There was an awkward silence between them and Katherine's plans of taking the file with her, were vanished. She stuffed the file inside one of the cabinets. She started going back outside. Katherine raised an eyebrow when she saw that Steve was still staring at her. "Well, are you going to stand there all day?"

* * *

Katherine sat back down on her bed later that evening. Her body was sore, but it was bearable. The only downsized was that she would have to go thought all that tomorrow. She hadn't taken her file because Steve had been there, so she had no way out yet and Fury was such a sneaky bastard that he probably knew that Katherine would try a stunt like this and had made duplicate copies.

She pulled out her cell phone and scowled down the contacts, just for the hell of it. It wasn't as if she had friends that she could contact. Only enemies and allies.

She stopped on the name-Elijah.

She couldn't help, but feel unhappy. She had thought that at least Elijah would try to call her, but nothing.

She was tempted to call him, but she shook her head. She was starting a new life as a human, she had too. There was no cure for her new humanity. She pressed the name on her phone and then pressed delete contact.

That hurt more than a hundred needles.

It was time to say goodbye.

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Bird's Eye**

Katherine finally had a break from sparring and doing martial arts with Natasha and now Clint was her second "tutor" and he was going to teach her how to shoot and aim a gun.

"Straight," he said, holding her arm. "Aim for the guy's head, not his stomach. You have a lousy aim."

"Thanks," she said knowing that Clint was only teasing. "You make me feel much better."

"Well, it's true you have a lousy aim."

"Aren't you suppose to be teaching me? Doesn't that make you the lousy teacher?"

He laughed. "Touché. Now shoot."

Katherine grimaced as she pulled the trigger.

The paper doll's head was destroyed.

Clint whistled. "Not bad, rookie. Let's try again."

* * *

After her practice with Clint, which had gone a lot better than the one with Natasha she was walking back to her room for a quick shower when she stopped in front of a lighted hallway.

If she looked closely across from it she could see where Loki was locked away. Like a caged animal. And Katherine being Katherine she couldn't help being curious.

Would it really be that bad if she went to take a quick peek? To ask a few questions?

She hurriedly cross the hallway until she reached Loki's cage. He looked the same as the last time she had seen him. Pale, green eyes, dark hair, and a cold smile.

He smirked at her. "Hello, Miss Pierce."

She looked at him surprise.

"I heard them talking about you."

"What did they say?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Katherine." Fury's voice said sternly behind her.

She flinched.

"You know you're not suppose to be here."

"I stumbled across it." she said lamely.

Fury sighed. "Don't do it again. Come on, this is private territory."

She nodded, she wanted to give him a sarcastic comment, but she had already crossed enough boundaries today.

Loki's voice drifted in the hall. "See you soon, Katerina."

* * *

Thump. Thump. "I'm sorry your call can't be-"

Katherine heard Thor grumbling. She opened the door of one the offices of the helicarrier and peeked in. Thor was crouched on one of the chairs, his eyes furious and looking at the phone in his hand, no doubt a gift from Stark.

"Here," she said as she took the phone from his hand. "You press the picture with the phone, then you scrolled down the contacts. Who were you trying to reach?"

"Thank you, Lady Katherine," Thor said gratefully. "I was trying to reach Lady Jane."

"Who is that?" she purred. "Your girlfriend?"

Thor looked confused.

"Um your partner. . .mate or something."

Thor nodded. "She is very strong and brave and smart. She studies stars."

Katherine nodded as she looked at her lap. "You're Loki's brother, right?"

Thor nodded. "Adoptive brother, but I love him as my own flesh and blood."

"Why is he?" she tried to search for the right words. "Locked in a cage?"

"He's paying for his crimes," he asked gently. "He hasn't tried to hurt you, has he Lady Katherine?"

She shook her head. "Oh no, I was just curious."

Thor looked satisfied. "A word of warning, Lady Katherine, beware of my brother. Do not trust him."

* * *

Katherine's stomach was grumbling and painfully so. She sucked in her stomach, but that only seemed to make it worse.

"Are you hungry?"

She looked up and she could feel her cheeks turned crimson. "Hi, it seems like we're always meeting like this."

Steve looked around, looking adorably confused. "Like what?"

She shook her head. "It's just an expression. I was going to get something to eat."

Steve looked down at his takeout food. "I got plenty of Chinese for two. We could eat together if you want?"

She nodded. "Sure I would like that." she didn't like to eat alone most of the time. She and Natasha and Clint weren't exactly friends yet and it feel weird eating all alone.

Steve nodded. "Let's go to my apartment."

"You have an apartment?" she blurted out.

"Yeah," he looked amused that she sounded so surprise. "It's just a block or two from here. Near Stark Tower, I work with Tony and Pepper at their company as a financial adviser, I'm good with money and it helps distract you when I'm not being an Avenger."

When they entered Steve's apartment, Katherine noticed that it was a small, cozy apartment even though she thought he could use more decorations and not such dreary colors. A woman's touch.

"Do you like dumplings?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I never tried some."

Steve offered her a plate and she almost gobbled it down. She was so hungry. The food was good but she had a huge lump in her throat and the tears wanted to fall. She had tried not to cry for the past few days so she was very vulnerable right now. The tears started falling down her cheeks.

Steve stopped eating and looked at her in concern. "Hey what's wrong are you ok?"

She shook her head. "My life sucks. My doppelganger has a better life than I do, I'm stuck as a human, I will never be an agent and I-"

"It will take time for you to feel. . .normal again." Steve said gently. "Just be patient. Natasha and Clint are good teachers. You'll learn in no time. And what's a dopple-something."

Katherine laughed. "Doppelganger. Why are you being so nice to me? I hardly know you and I've done so many bad things."

He shrugged. "You're our teammate now and you seem scared and very alone and I know how that feels. And all of us have done bad things, the important thing is to change."

"What if I'm not capable of change?" she asked.

"You are." he didn't miss a beat.

"How are you so sure?"

"I just have a very good feeling about you."

-End of Chapter Four-

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Loki**

"How is she doing, Agent Romanoff?" Fury asked Natasha a few days later.

"Better sir," Natasha said with confidence. She couldn't help, but be a little proud, she had thought that for sure Katherine would be a train wreck, but so far she had really improved as she seemed determined to perfect the skills that both she and Clint were giving her.

Fury nodded. "Good, that's what I've wanted to hear."

Natasha bit her lip. "Sir, I know I'm in no position to ask, but do you any specific plans for Katherine? Other than a career as an agent?"

Fury sighed. "I believe that Katherine has great talent, even now as a human. She's still had great resource for finding information and for squirming out of things she doesn't want to do, but she lacks confidence."

Natasha snorted. "You could have fooled me. She's much too cocky for her own good."

Fury grimaced. "She doesn't show it. She tries to hide it as much as possible, but you can see it in her eye. There's vulnerability inside her, she doesn't want to rely on anyone, but inside she's very lonely."

* * *

Katherine knocked on the glass cage where they were keeping Loki. He had spent over a month being a prisoner and she had heard from Thor that he would be leaving today. His sentence had been served.

And Katherine didn't care what Fury wanted. She was going to talk to him today. "Psst," she hissed. "Psst, are you listening to me! Hey!"

Loki raised his eyes at her, he looked mildly annoyed to have been woken up, but strongly pleased as if he had known that Katherine would come. "Well this is an. . .ironic surprise, welcome," he spread his arms as if welcoming her. "Katerina, to my humble home."

"How do you know my name?" she demanded. "Or, my old name?"

Loki smirked at her. "You keep forgetting that I was trapped here weeks before your arrival. Is it my fault that people are careless when they speak?"

Something inside Katherine relaxed. So he wasn't here to attack her and he didn't know about her past. Good. "So everything you've heard about me, you've heard from other people?"

Loki nodded. "More or less. When you're trapped here for days, anything outside this world can be interesting." he tapped the glass. "And you Miss Pierce catch my interest. You're strong, manipulative, and you don't take kindly to people that tell you what to do. Why waste it all on this organization that will offer you nothing?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "And are you offering me a place in your secret world domination group?"

Loki shrugged. "You can't say it's not tempting. You and I are alike Katherine. We both know what we want, we both want power, and we're not afraid to kill anyone who gets in our way. You and I triumph on being alone."

"But maybe I'm tired of being alone." she blurted out. "Maybe a little company is good."

Loki scoffed. 'Don't tell me you are starting to care for them. They don't like you. They just do whatever Nick Fury orders them to do. Don't be stupid Katherine."

Before Katherine could respond she heard Fury shouting. "PIERCE! My office, now!"

* * *

"What part of don't talk to Loki don't you understand, Pierce!" Fury barked as soon as he dragged Katherine back to his office. "He's dangerous, he's manipulative."

"Sorry," she said, hating how that word sounded on her toung. "I was just curious-"

"Obedience is first Agent Pierce, before your curiosity." Fury said flatly.

"But I'm not an gent yet!" Katherine snapped back.

"And you never will Pierce unless you learn how to follow orders first and think of other people's needs other than yourself," Fury said calmly, his anger slowly evaporating. "One more chance Pierce or you're off the team."

Katherine kicked the cabinet in annoyance once Fury left. Damn it, she kept messing up.

"You shouldn't let your anger control you," Bruce sighed as he entered the room holding a box of files. "Especially around Fury and especially in your condition."

"Easy for you to say," she snapped back. "Have you been here the entire time?"

To her surprise, Bruce gave a sheepish laugh. "Yeah, I'm probably not the best role model. Especially with the other guy for anger issues."

"How did you learn to control it?" she raised an eyebrow.

Bruce gave her a small smile. "Lots and lots of practice. Tony's back by the way."

Katherine perked up. She had heard that the billionaire had left as soon as they had meet because he was still rebuilding his Malibu mansion. She hadn't exactly talked with Tony, but he felt like the kind of good best friend that Katherine needed. Someone sarcastic, funny, and who loved a good drink.

"Really?" she said. "Can I go see him? I've been dying to see his tower."

Bruce looked surprise by her request. "Sure, I'm sure he wont mind, any excuse to brag about his genius suits him. Just give me a second and I'll take you there I need to deliver some papers for him."

Katherine nodded. She needed a little distraction, and maybe a good laugh with her teammates was just what she needed.

Teammates, wow that was weird to think of them that way. As potential friends. But it was a good kind of weird.

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Girls' Night**

"Wow, this place sure is big." Even Katherine couldn't hide her amazement as she and Bruce stepped through the silver doors a half an hour later.

Bruce looked around. "Yeah, Tony does like to exaggerate."

They got on the elevator and stepped inside a large, living room. Tony was working on his gadgets on a nearby table, Natasha and a strawberry blond hair girl were talking, Thor and a chestnut brown hair girl were giggling, and a girl with glasses was showing Steve and Clint the songs she had downloaded.

"Mr. Stark, Miss Pierce and Dr. Banner have arrived."

Katherine jumped.

"Easy Kat," Tony smirked. "It's just my AI. Jarvis."

"I knew that!"

"It didn't look like it," he smirked as he looked around. "Welcome to my humble home." he handed her a glass of scotch.

Katherine took a small sip. "You live in a tower, you have the nerve to call this humble?"

"I'm Tony Stark, I do what I want." he stuck out his tongue.

"Forgive his immaturity, I'm Pepper Potts," Pepper greeted her. "Bruce it's nice to see you again, Tony told me all about you. I'm sorry we haven't meet until now."

"Hi," she greeted her. "You're Tony's. . .sister?"

"No, she's my Sugar Mama." Tony kissed her dramatically on the cheek and Pepper pulled him away blushing.

"I'm his girlfriend and CEO of Stark Industries."

"Smart girl." Katherine concluded.

"Yeah, she's like Hermione from Harry Potter."

"Hey, is it true you were a vampire?" the girl with glasses blurted out.

"Darcy!" the chestnut brown hair girl scolded. "Sorry, my friend can be a little blunt."

Darcy shrugged. "Can you blame me for being curious, we meet a God Jane, surely a vampire isn't off the mark."

Katherine cleared her throat. "Actually former vampire. I took a cure. Or forced too."

"Really?" Jane looked concerned. "What happened?"

She shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. "Let's just say I underestimated my opponent."

Thor nodded seriously. "It happens all the time, Lady Katherine. Do not feel bad."

Katherine caught Steve's eyes. "Oh, believe me Thor, I'm way over it."

* * *

"Can I-"

"No."

"Come on-"

"No."

"Don't be stingy-"

"Don't touch anything," Tony said without ,looking up from his work. "You'll mess things up."

"Things are already messy." she pointed out.

He shrugged. "I need to keep busy because according to Pepper I can't drink my way through life."

She chuckled softly. "You'd be surprise. So no more Iron Man, huh?"

He bit his lip. "Nope."

"Don't you miss it?" she pressed.

"A little. It's hard not to. But the world is safe now, I don't need it."

Katherine looked over some of Tony's plans. "The world doesn't remain safe for long." she cleared her throat. "It's good to have backup, it's all I'm saying. Better safe than sorry."

* * *

Katherine squinted at the screen of her new Stark laptop (an early Christmas gift from Tony) and she wondered if she was reading the email correctly. The sender was from Virginia "Pepper" Potts, except why would Pepper email her?

She opened the email and in pink, glittery script it read.

_Girls' Night_

_When: Tonight, 8PM_

_Where: Meet me at Stark Tower_

_Who: Pepper, Katherine, Darcy, Jane, and Natasha_

_See You There!_

Katherine's heart gave a little flutter. Who would have thought, Katherine Pierce making friends, and who knew that she would like to have them.

* * *

That night Katherine knocked on Natasha's door and Natasha gave a swift reply. "Come in!"

Katherine stepped in still wearing skinny jeans and a clingy t-shirt. "Hey, what does one wear to a girls' night?" she paused when she saw Natasha, her red hair was extra curly and she was wearing a short, tight black dress. "Wow, you look pretty sexy."

Natasha blushed. "It isn't too much?"

"Nope. It's nice seeing you in a dress."

Natasha smirked. "Don't get used to it. And I'm not sure exactly what we're doing, but knowing Pepper it will probably be classy and since you haven't had enough time to shop," she walked towards her closet and pulled out a short, navy blue dress. "You and I are probably the same size."

She nodded, gratefully. "Nice. ..I may look sexier than you Romanoff."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I doubt it Pierce. Do you have heels?"

"Of course I do, heels are my best friends."

"That's cute, in a sad, twisted way."

"At least I don't sleep with a gun under my pillow!"

"It's for precaution!"

"From who? Chucky?"

* * *

"Wow, this music rocks!" Darcy moved her head to the side and started dancing a random beat as she, Jane, Natasha, Pepper, and Katherine stood outside some random club that Katherine had never heard of called Marty's.

Katherine shivered in her short navy blue dress, damn it. It felt weird feeling cold for the first time in 500 years, it was almost as bad as feeling sweaty.

Jane scrunched up her nose. "Are you kidding, you can barely understand the lyrics."

"That's not the point, Jane."

"Ladies," Pepper interrupted as the bouncer let them in. Pepper was dressed in a dark violet dress. They followed Pepper inside and they sat at a small, round table near the dance floor. The waiters quickly brought them margaritas and she raised her glass. "Too us, and to new friendships."

"To new friendships!"

"So Katherine, how do you like New York so far?" Jane asked as she took a small sip of her drink. "It's too loud for my tastes."

"It's great, it's always been one of my favorite cities."

"Ok, enough of this polite talk." Darcy blurted out. "Let's ask her what we really want to know-Katherine are you hooking up with Steve?"

Katherine nearly spit out her drink. "There's nothing going on between me and Steve!"

Natasha cocked her head to the side. "You could have fooled me. You guys have been having dinner at least once a week since you came here."

"Well, he doesn't know how to cook and I am a starving new human." she stammered. "We need to feed each other." She frown, wait that sounded dirty-

Darcy looked at her eagerly. "Did you two sleep together yet?"

"No!"

"Oh," Darcy looked disappointment.

"Me and Steve are just friends. Just like me and Bruce."

Pepper smiled mischievously. "I wish I had a friend that hot."

Katherine raised an eyebrow in Pepper's direction and Pepper shrugged. "Come on Kat, you can't deny it Steve's pretty hot and he needs a girl to get him out of his shell."

She bit her lip. "But he's so shy and polite, I don't think he will be interested."

Jane rolled her eyes. "You know what they say, opposites attract, look at Pep and Tony."

"Pepper and Tony are a perfect example," Natasha pointed out. "Smart and reckless."

Pepper didn't argue.

"Give it a chance," Jane replied. "What's the worse than can happen?"

"How about another drink?" she raised her glass to signalize the waiter, desperate to change the conversation. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed. Maybe because she never had, had friends to tease her about boys before. "And keep them coming."

* * *

Katherine's head was hurting and the whole room was spinning as it finally came into view. White walls, neatly kept furniture, unpacked boxes. It looked like a very orderly hotel room. Except where the hell was she?

She sat up slowly and cursed under her breath.

Someone cleared their throat. "Katherine?"

Oh, no she remembered that voice. Mr. Morality himself and she looked like a cheap, drunk hooker. How glorious. She quickly straightened down her blue skirt in order not to give Steve a heart attack. "Steve," she stammered, which was strange for her. "What are you doing here?"

Steve looked around. "It's my apartment."

She nodded as if she had known that all along. "Oh, sure I think then I better ask, what am I doing here?"

Steve blushed. "Well, Pepper told us that you five were having a girls' night, Pepper called Tony to pick you guys up because Pepper didn't want to drive drunk, but then Tony started getting drunk with all of you and. . .long story short he called Bruce to pick all of you up. I thought it would be better if you rested in my apartment." he flushed bright red. "I hope you don't mind."

Katherine stifled a laugh. "Actually I should probably thank you, you probably saved me from making a fool out of myself."

Steve chuckled, feeling slightly less nervous. "Would you like some coffee?"

She nodded, surprisingly shy and Steve came back with a large coffee. "Careful, it's hot."

She took a small sip. "Just what I needed." she pushed back a stray messy curl, she could only guess how her makeup looked right now, but strangely Steve didn't seem to mind. "Um. . .thanks for letting me sleep here."

"I slept on the couch!" Steve protested quickly

Katherine smiled. Steve was a gentleman through and through. "Nice apartment."

"I haven't really had time to decorate."

"I could help you, you know. I have great taste." she said flirting with him a little.

Steve didn't seem to noticed. "I'd like that, Miss Pierce." he noticed her empty cup. "Another cup?"

She nodded as she handed the cup to him. "Yes, why don't you have one with me?"

He nodded, surprise by her offer. "Sure. Meet me in the kitchen?"

She nodded as she got out of bed and put her hair up in a messy ponytail. "I'm right behind you, captain."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed the girls night chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Natasha's Story**

**-One Year Later-**

"You really are a disgusting, little creature," Katherine kicked the guy she was dealing with in the stomach.

The man grunted in pain.

Katherine grabbed him by the shoudlerblades and slammed him against the wall.

"Bitch." he growled.

Katherine shook her head. "Wrong move, dick." she pulled out her gun and shot him in the forehead. He fell limply to the floor.

She pushed back her sweaty curls from her face with an air of satisfaction. Another mission, another win for Katherine.. She had finished her training in mid May and had been doing missions ever since. And it felt great if she did say so herself.

"Finish?" Natasha appeared in the room, not looking too concern over the fact that there was blood on her cheek.

She nodded as she moved the body so that SHIELD officials could get a hold of it. "Ready when you are."

* * *

"What is this?" Katherine wrinkled her nose as Natasha handle her something wrapped in colorful paper. Ew. "You can't possibly think this is food."

"It's a Big Mac and it's the only decent food around here," Natasha started eating her own burger. "So eat up. Don't be such a picky eater."

Katherine shrugged as she started eating her burger. She was starving and Natasha was right. It wasn't that bad.

They ate their dinner in comfortable silence, Katherine was pleased with herself. She had just started going on missions with Natasha and sometimes other agents and so far her missions had been successful.

And she always got this little tinge of excitement every time she kicked someone's ass. It felt good to be in control.

Katherine finished eating her food in three bites and was now starting on the French fries. She looked at Natasha. "I've been meaning to ask. . .I know it's none of my business, but how did you become an agent?"

She sighed. "Long story."

"I've got plenty of time."

"I was born in Russia, my parents were killed in a fire and I was taken away from a man named Ivan. Me and hundreds of little girls trained in the Red Room it's basically like a military camp for assassins. You learn how to kill, how to manipulate, how to torture." she threw away her wrapper. "I made my first kill at nine, and I continued into the Black Window program, I spanned out of control you could say. Fury sent Barton to kill me."

"But he didn't."

"No. He gave me a second chance," she scoffed. "And I still owe him. My life hasn't been exactly rainbows and butterflies, but I've learned to live with disappointment."

Katherine looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry. Things don't have to stay the same you know."

Natasha frowned. "It's pretty hard to change Kat."

She sighed. "It is, but I did."

* * *

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Katherine rolled her eyes as Bruce placed a patch on her knee. Bruce was now taking a blood sample. "It's just a little cut."

"I just want to make you your wound is not infected," Bruce said patiently. Bruce had become like an older brother to Katherine. He kept the Avengers in check, even if Katherine was stubborn most of the time. "Besides you're long overdue for a blood test."

While Bruce went to get the results of her blood test, Katherine tried to rearranged her curly hair so it didn't look half as messy when she saw Steve later that night. She definitely needed a shower.

**Katherine: **Home safe, miss you : )

**Steve: **Miss you too, have the lasagna ready, no broken bones?

**Katherine**: Just a tiny cut, Bruce is patching me up.

**Steve: **Do you need a ride?

**Katherine**: Natasha offered me a ride. I'll be home soon. Love you.

Katherine couldn't believe that she was actually gushing. Over her phone. The old Katherine never gushed she was cool and collected and sexy, but around Steve she couldn't but gush, just seeing the man made her smile.

After that embarrassing moment in Steve's apartment during that memorable girls' night, she had helped Steve redecorate his apartment so it didn't look like a funeral home and they had slowly started dating. It had taken Steve roughly, three months to ask her out and now they had almost dated for a year.

Katherine still had her own bedroom at the helicarrier, but she slept over at Steve's most of the time when she wasn't on missions.

"Katherine." Bruce practically came running into the room.

She smirked. "Where's the fire?"

"I got your test results."

Katherine paled. "And?" She kept forgetting the fact that she was human and therefore much more vulnerable. Anything could mean death.

Bruce looked uncomfortable as if he couldn't phrase it.

"Banner, tell me!" she growled.

Bruce finally spitted it out. "You're pregnant."

She froze and yelped. "What?"

Never in a million years she had thought that she would end up pregnant. Steve had admitted that as a super soldier it was extremely rare for him to be able to impregnate a woman so she hadn't bothered with birth control. But now she was screwed.

"Are you sure? Maybe you read it wrong? I can't-"

"Katherine," Bruce said gently. "I'm right. You're a little over seven weeks pregnant. If you want we can tell Steve together."

"No," she said trembling. "I'll tell him. Don't tell him anything. It will be a surprise." A unexpected, really weird surprise. She had barely gotten over the fact that she was human and now she was going to have a baby?

Bruce didn't look convinced. "All right, but tell Fury that you wont be able to go on any more missions. You don't want to risk your baby's health and yours."

Katherine gave his hand a squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm Katherine Pierce."

Bruce gave her a small smile. "That doesn't protect you, you know."

* * *

"It smells yummy!" Katherine entered the room with a bright, fake smile. Apart from being a super soldier Steve had learned how to cook and he was actually a decent cook unlike Katherine who burned everything she touched.

"Hey, Kitten," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

Katherine grinned, loving the nickname that Steve had given her.

"You hungry? No broken bones?" he frowned.

She laughed. "Steve, I'm fine. Don't be a worrywart like Bruce. Come on let's eat I'm hungry."

Katherine filled their plates and she felt jumpy as she sat down to eat. She looked around the room, she had only been gone for two days, but everything looked different. She couldn't imagine how it would look with a baby.

"How did your mission go?"

"Perfect." she purred.

Steve cocked his head to the side. "Are you ok? You're acting funny."

She waved his comment away. "I'm fine. I don't want to talk about me. Let's talk about you. How's Stark Industries and Pep and Tony?"

As Steve chattered on about his day at the office she visibly relaxed. Maybe a baby wouldn't be so bad, who knew maybe they could make it work.

"You know Tony just finish rebuilding his second Iron Man suit," he smirked. "Pep is going to kill you, she thought that she would finally get Tony to stop being inside his lab all day."

"Better safe than sorry."

"Agent Pierce." Fury's voice barked over the walkie talkie.

She picked it up. "Director Fury?"

"I'm really sorry to do this to you, but we need you to come in."

* * *

"Mission in Norway?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

Natasha and Katherine were sitting down in Fury's office with Fury and Phil.

Phil nodded. "We're sorry to sprout this on you, Agent Pierce, Agent Romanoff, but you two are the only ones with enough skill in retrieving information."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "What kind of information?"

Fury cleared his throat. "Drug dealers mostly, but there are some women trafficking I want you to look at too. I promised that after this I'll give you a decent vacation."

Natasha pursed her lips. "Easy enough, what do you say Kat?"

Bruce's words echoed in her ears. But the mission did sound simple enough. What harm could it really do? "I'm in."

* * *

"Turn that frown upside down!" Katherine teased him as she put both of her index fingers on Steve's lips. He didn't smile.

She groaned. "Steve, come on. I've been on missions before."

"But not for days in a rows," he protested. "You just got hone, you're exhausted-"

"Steve." she gave him a tiny kiss. "I'll be fine. I always am."

He chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I just have a very bad feeling."

"Well don't. I'm pretty indestructible."

"Kat," Natasha pointed out. "We need to leave. The plane is ready."

Katherine and Steve kissed one last time. "I'll be back soon," she promised. She would tell him that she was expecting after the mission. After all it was a simple mission, what could go wrong?

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Captured**

"Why is it so freaking cold in Norway?" Katherine shivered, she was only wearing her black cat suit and absolutely refused to wear a coat, it would get in the way of protecting herself.

"Just be grateful it's barely starting," Natasha said as she blew small puffs of air. "This is the last of them." Natasha said to the other agents pointing towards the two carts of marijuana they had managed to recapture. "These two, have the two men already been taken care off?"

The man nodded. "Yes, Agent Romanoff."

Katherine peeked through her side and saw a man running. He was familiar and Katherine was sure she had only seen him hours before. Stout, small figure, beanie cap. "Nat, there's another one."

Natasha grabbed her gun and she and Katherine ran through the buildings, pausing every few seconds to avoid being seen. Katherine looked down, they were standing on top of a building. The two buildings were closed so they could easily jump, but one misstep and they could end up with a broken skull.

Katherine tightened her grip around her gun. "You ready?"

"Ready." Natasha jumped first and that's when Katherine saw him again. The man in a beanie, but this time he was aiming towards Natasha. There was a cloth in one hand with some white powder that she recognized as sleeping powder.

They were trying to capture Natasha. Her fist instinct was too run, but she paused. Natasha had suffered so much already, did she really need to suffer more? To avoid changing her mind, Katherine managed to push Natasha forward so that she landed on her stomach on the other building and the guy with the beanie grabbed her instead, pressing the cloth to her face and whisking her away.

Katherine's eyes slowly closed. She could heard Natasha calling out her name and then everything went black.

* * *

Katherine woke up with a gasp and they removed the black plastic bag from her head. They had drugged her and then placed a plastic bag on her head. It had been a miracle that she hadn't suffocated to death.

A bright light was shined on her face. She was in a small, cramped room with only a door and a little window, like a crumbling prison. Her arms were tied to the walls in chains and she was still sleepy.

"Ah, you're awake agent. Good."

Standing in front of her were two men, one of them the guy in the beanie and the other a man with red hair. "Who are you?"

The man with the red hair scowled. "You were suppose to get the Russian spy."

"She blocked my way," the man protested. "She's as good as any. She's a strong fighter too."

"She'd better." the man murmured. "I'm Luke and this is my assistant Cole. Our mentor is the great Aldrich Killian."

Katherine snorted. "The fool that Pepper and Tony killed, I'm devastated. Now what do you want with me."

"Well, Miss Katherine," Luke said holding her SHIELD ID card in front of her. "I had in mind to capture to Russian friend, but I like you much better. You have more. . .spunk."

"And no times to play games." she said flatly trying not to loose her cool. "Now what do you want with me? Have a hard time making friends?"

"Before he died Aldrich left behind his work," Cole said slowly. "It wasn't perfectly formed, but with a few changes. We think we might have gotten it just right."

The colored drained from her face. The Extremis. Pepper had been infected with it for a short time and she had said it had been horrible. She had been like a strong, hot flame.

She gulped. "You want to use the Extremis on me. Make me a super soldier."

"My aren't you a smart little girl!"

With fury Katherine tried to punch him in his smirking face, but the chains stopped her. "Get me out of here!"

"You are never getting out of here," Luke whispered in her ear causing a chill to go down her spine. "Not in a day, or in a year, or in ten years. You are my prisoner. My property." he traced a hand down her cheek. "My little super soldier."

Katherine spit in his face. "Go to hell."

Luke growled and he looked like he wanted to slap her, but he didn't. "The real fun will begin tomorrow. Sleep well Agent Pierce."

* * *

"Agent Romanoff has returned," Phil Coulson said with a pained expression that Fury found troublesome. Tony, Clint, Steve, and Bruce were with Fury and didn't react to that what Phil was saying.

Natasha stepped in, she had a bruise on her arm and her lip was slightly swollen, but she looked relatively ok. Steve looked up from where Tony had been teaching him to play poker. "Hey, Nat. Where's Katherine? How did the mission go?"

Natasha hesitated. "You might want to sit down, Rogers."

Steve looked confused. "Why?"

Natasha looked at Phil who nodded. "Agent Pierce-Katherine was taken hostage. It was suppose to be me, but she took my place. We tried looking for her, but whoever took her left Norway." every word she said was filled with guilt.

Katherine was a newbie agent, Natasha should have been in her place. She had dealt with pain and torture before. She still couldn't believe it. Katherine had taken her place.

Steve paled as he stood up. "What?"

"Easy there buddy," Tony murmured for once in a no joking mood.

Bruce looked like he wanted to throw up and Clint kept blinking at Natasha as if saying are you serious?

Even Fury looked pained. "Coulson, send as many troops of agents to find Pierce, in Norway and any place remotely close. They can't have gotten too far."

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thanks so much for your reviews, guys I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're enjoying Kat/ Steve. Just to let you guys know the side effects of the cure in my story are not the same at the TVD plotline (Katherine aging again, etc) Kat and the other Avengers will meet with the Mystic Falls gang (and Loki once again) in late chapters.


End file.
